


So Close

by billieisdead



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chains, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Modern Era, Psychological Torture, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billieisdead/pseuds/billieisdead
Summary: Reek doesn’t really remember the outside world or what he was before he was taken, no that’s not right. Rescued, he was rescued from himself.





	So Close

Reek doesn’t really remember the outside world or what he was before he was taken, no that’s not right. Rescued, he was rescued from himself. Reek used to be a bad person. At least that’s what Ramsay says. Ramsay says a lot of things to Reek. Ramsay says that he loves him. He didn’t believe that at first, but he knows it now. Reek believed a lot of things back then, he even believed he could escape. He tried to once. 

He was shackled to the wall in the basement back then. But he knows that Ramsay had to train him, train him to be Ramsay’s. He remembers the feeling of his raw skin against the rough, cold, hard chains and the feeling of his shoulders being dislocated. That was the worst pain he had ever felt. He’s felt worse since then. He thinks the time Ramsay peeled off the skin on his left pinky was the worst. Ramsay was nice enough to cut it off before it got infected. Reek had been bad the day he tried to escape. Kicking, screaming, talking back. He talked back almost everyday then, he mostly said how much he hated the basement. But he likes it now. Reek even has a bed now!

Ramsay had come down to punish him for disobeying. He said he was gonna break Reek’s hand again. His punishments aren’t as bad now. Although, Ramsay did burn his hand the other day. Ramsay had begun to unchain him, so he could get Reek's hand. As he was unchaining Reek Ramsay’s phone rang. He used to scream when Ramsay was on the phone, hoping that the person on the other side of the call would hear. He learned not to do that after Ramsay broke his phone over Reek’s head. The glass got in his skin, he still has the scar. Ramsay says it’s pretty. When Ramsay left to take the call, Reek was so happy. He could escape! He hates when Ramsay leaves now. It gets lonely. 

It hurt very bad and it made him tired, but he escaped. Reek was so happy. He stood up, holding on to the table to steady himself. It felt like he was on a ship going through a storm. He hates storms. Every step he took towards the door felt like he was walking on eggshells, trying not to make any noise. He slowly made his way to the stairs. He’s not allowed to go up the stairs anymore, not since he fell down. Ramsay hates when he’s clumsy.

After what felt like forever, he reached the top of the stairs. A bright smile graced his face as he opened the door. He made a quick dash to the door, well, as fast as he could run. He was so close, he could practically feel the fresh air on his skin. He could even see out the window. It was dark out, until it wasn’t.

A flash of bright, vivid lighting. He hated lightning. Lightning meant it was going to thunder and thunder meant that it was going to storm. He felt paralyzed. Until that horrible deep boom filled his ears. He fell to the ground, sobs racking his body. He didn’t even care if Ramsay heard him. He just wanted the storm to go away. Reek heard Ramsay behind him. He knew what was coming, but he didn’t even care anymore, at least he couldn’t hear the storm in the basement. He felt a hand on his back. He looked up to see Ramsay’s face, a look of fake concern graced his face.   
“What are you doing, Reek?” Ramsay said, caressing his face.  
“Please Ramsay, please make the storm go away.” He begged.  
“Don’t worry my Reek. You’ll be safe with me.” He said as he picked him up. Taking him back into his dark, loving grip.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gross lol


End file.
